


Руководство по личным отношениям

by meg_aka_moula



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В соответствии с положением устава Звездного Флота, перед началом близких отношений с представителями других рас весь персонал Звездного Флота должен получить разрешение старшего, а так же одобрение медицинского офицеров. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Руководство по личным отношениям

Доктор Маккой никогда не считал себя формалистом, особенно когда дело касалось романтических отношений, но в этот раз он просто не мог удержаться – а кто бы на его месте смог?  
Как бы то ни было, в данную минуту он благословлял тех бюрократов из штаба Звездного флота, что нашли нужным составить и обязать к исполнению «Руководство по личным отношениям» (талмуд толщиной в три сантиметра!), и предвкушал невиданное доселе в своей жизни развлечение.  
\- Я не расслышал, Джим, - промурлыкал он, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не заорать от восторга. – ЧТО тебе от меня нужно?  
\- …брениецинскгфицера, - неразборчиво буркнул капитан Энтерпрайз, старательно отводя глаза.  
\- Что-что? – Маккой приложил руку к уху и приготовился наслаждаться моментом.  
Его друг заскрипел зубами так громко, что доктор всерьез испугался за их сохранность.  
\- Одобрение! Медицинского! Офицера! – чеканя слова, выплюнул Джим и покраснел как рак. И было от чего: подобная просьба в устах капитана Энтерпрайз – известного бабника, плюющего на все запреты и правила, - звучала прямо-таки непристойно, как слово «член» в устах монашки.  
Маккой чуть не прослезился от счастья. Такой возможности отыграться за все - за все! – он не собирался упускать ни за какие коврижки.  
Он захлопал глазами, старательно изображая непонимание.  
\- Одобрение для чего? - И тут же, не сдержавшись, прыснул.  
\- Не строй из себя идиота! – мгновенно взорвался Кирк. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! Чтоб они провалились, эти штабные крысы! И ты вместе с ними!  
\- Ну что ты, Джим, не стоит так нервничать! – Маккой успокаивающе поднял руки. – Это же не я придумал, что… - он скосил глаза на стоящий перед ним терминал и старательно процитировал: - … «перед началом близких отношений с представителями других рас весь персонал Звездного Флота должен получить разрешение старшего, а так же одобрение медицинского офицеров», - закончил он, улыбаясь в тридцать два зуба. – Чего ты так злишься? Тем более, что брать разрешение у себя самого тебе точно не требуется.  
Джим несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и попытался успокоиться.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он. – Хорошо. Выдай мне, наконец, это чертово одобрение и отпусти. Меня ждут.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Маккой, оценив степень растрепанности капитанской шевелюры, и с деланным сочувствием продолжил: – Только видишь ли, в чем штука. Просто дать тебе добро заниматься… э-э-э… близкими отношениями с представителями инопланетных рас я не могу. На этот счет есть четкие инструкции – ты же капитан, должен понимать.  
\- И что теперь делать? – В голосе Джима звучала такая искренняя растерянность, что Маккой чуть не плюнул на свои коварные планы и не подмахнул ему подпись тут же. Но это было бы расточительством, а транжирой доктор никогда не был. Он решительно взял себя в руки.  
\- Ты просто скажи, кто это, и мы вместе со всем разберемся, - небрежно предложил он и невольно затаил дыхание: купится? Не купится?  
Не купился.  
\- Подожди-ка, - нахмурился Кирк. – Что-то я не помню, чтобы тут требовалось называть имена.  
Маккой про себя чертыхнулся. Он никак не думал, что Джим удосужился прочитать «Руководство». Скорее всего, это сделала за него его пассия – та, что прислала капитана среди ночи выполнять дурацкую формальность. И тот, что характерно, послушался. Доктор немедленно проникся к этой удивительной особе всем возможным уважением. Получить медицинское одобрение в таком деле на собственном корабле для Джима Кирка было все равно, что расписаться в серьезности своих намерений. Это кто же его так зацепил? Маккой понял, что теперь не отступится просто из принципа.  
Он мысленно пробежался по личным делам служивших на Энтерпрайз представительниц дружественных рас и пожалел, что в свое время не присмотрелся к ним получше – знал же, как Джим падок на инопланетную экзотику.  
\- Эй! – прервал его раздумья капитан. – Так что я должен делать?  
\- Читать, – злорадно сообщил Маккой и сунул ему в руки «Руководство». Все его три сантиметра.  
Джим в панике посмотрел на книгу.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – на всякий случай уточнил он.  
Маккой царственно покачал головой.  
\- Не захотел, чтоб друг тебе помог, вот и разбирайся сам! А я умываю руки. – И он демонстративно плюхнулся на стул, скрестив «умытые» руки на груди.  
\- Это шантаж! – взвыл капитан.  
\- Инструкция, - возразил Маккой.  
\- Ты нарочно все это затеял!  
\- Ты сам ко мне пришел, - невозмутимо парировал доктор.  
\- Да я ж тебя… - Джим начал заводиться.  
Маккой с тревогой подумал, а не перегнул ли он палку – дело-то явно было серьезным – когда двери с тихим шелестом разъехались, пропуская в лазарет того, кого доктор меньше всего хотел бы сейчас видеть – этого чертового зануду-вулканца.  
«Вот черт! - выругался про себя Маккой. – Принесла его нелегкая. Как бы не испортил все веселье... Надо побыстрей его спровадить», - и он с фальшивой улыбкой повернулся к старпому.  
\- Слушаю вас, мистер Спок.  
«У него что – жар?»  
Первый помощник и впрямь выглядел нездорово – зеленее обычного так уж точно.  
\- Я не к вам, - хрипло ответил он. – Мне срочно нужен капитан.  
\- Что-то случилось? – встревожился Маккой.  
\- Технические проблемы на пятой палубе, - ровно пояснил Спок. – Ваше присутствие очень… желательно, - повернулся он к Джиму.  
Тот опять приобрел насыщенный красный цвет - злился, наверное.  
«Еще бы, - усмехнулся Маккой. – Сплошные палки в колеса. Сначала я, теперь этот гоблин… Эдак Джим рискует сегодня остаться с носом».  
\- Я не могу! – чуть не плача выкрикнул Кирк. – Эта сволочь меня шантажирует!  
Спок поднял бровь, с недоумением глядя на Маккоя.  
\- Доктор, я правильно понял… - начал он, но Маккой уже замахал руками, давая понять, что «неправильно».  
\- Ну что вы, Спок, капитан просто шутит, - откликнулся он елейным голоском. – Если человек не читает инструкций, кто ему виноват?  
\- Возможно, я смогу помочь? – невозмутимо предложил старпом.  
Доктор мысленно застонал. Его планы рушились на глазах. Хотя, возможно, еще не все потеряно? Может, Джим постесняется прибегнуть к посторонней помощи в таком деликатном деле? Если уж он даже Маккою ничего не сказал… Доктор приободрился.  
Джим не постеснялся. Наоборот, он расцвел как майский ландыш и всучил своему незваному помощнику талмуд, бормоча что-то о «настоящих друзьях и подлых крысах, которые ими только притворяются».  
Доктор демонстративно отвернулся.  
\- Так. - Спок пошелестел страницами. – Настолько я понимаю, вы хотите получить одобрение медицинского офицера на… - он запнулся, - на близкие отношения с представителем инопланетной расы?  
Маккой покосился на Джима. Тот сидел на столе и кивал с энтузиазмом китайского болванчика. Доктор покачал головой.  
«Это ж надо, - подумал он. – Хотя, с другой стороны, чего ему стесняться? Своего ходячего компьютера?»  
«Ходячий компьютер», меж тем, что-то быстро выводил в своем блокноте.  
«Форму ищет», – со вздохом понял Маккой. Веселье накрывалось медным тазом.  
\- Для этого, капитан, если я правильно понял инструкцию, вам необходимо со всей честностью ответить на несколько вопросов. В вашем случае… - Спок что-то уточнил в талмуде, - всего на шесть.  
«Гоблин». - От досады доктор начал грызть ногти. Пять минут – и этот остроухий дьявол разобрался в хитросплетениях штабной бюрократии, на что самому Маккою когда-то потребовалось несколько дней. Вдвойне обидно, как вы понимаете.  
\- Итак, - Спок поднял голову и посмотрел на капитана, – вы собираетесь вступить в близкие отношение с представителем инопланетной расы, проходящим службу на этом корабле?  
\- Представительницей, - пробурчал доктор, желая оставить за собой хоть какое-то слово.  
\- Да! – Джим ответил старпому решительным взглядом, проигнорировав реплику Маккоя.  
Спок что-то пометил в блокноте.  
\- Этот человек…  
\- Человек! – фыркнул доктор.  
\- Эта персона, - поправился Спок, - находится от вас в прямой зависимости с точки зрения служебных отношений?  
Джим вдруг сник.  
\- Вообще-то да, - признался он. – Это плохо?  
«Это кто у нас там подчиняется непосредственно капитану?» - задумался Маккой, но додумать не успел: Спок продолжил:  
\- Я перефразирую. Вы можете единолично повысить эту персону в должности?  
\- Не могу! – обрадовался Джим. – Некуда… эээ… - он осекся, с опаской покосившись на доктора.  
«Начальница отдела? – начал гадать тот. – Гражданский консультант?»  
\- Эти отношения могут помешать вам выполнять свои обязанности? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Спок.  
\- Наоборот! - пылко заверил его Джим.  
\- Ха! - высказался по этому поводу Маккой, но был опять проигнорирован.  
\- Очень хорошо, - кивнул старпом. – Следующий вопрос: не приведут ли ваши отношения к изменению в корабельном расписании в угоду личным интересам?  
\- Если бы… - вздохнул капитан.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Нет. Однозначно нет, - твердо ответил Джим.  
Спок удовлетворенно черкнул в блокноте.  
\- Вы можете гарантировать, что данные отношения не приведут к физической или психологической травме вследствие межвидовой несовместимости?  
\- Эээ… - Джим покосился на Маккоя. Тот ответил акульей улыбкой.  
\- Ну давай, гарантируй, - усмехнулся он. - Ты же у нас специалист.  
Кирк беспомощно посмотрел на старпома.  
\- Представитель данного вида принадлежит к гуманоидам? – пришел ему на помощь Спок.  
\- Несомненно, - ухмыльнулся Джим.  
\- Были ли успешные прецеденты подобных отношений между представителями ваших видов?  
Капитан радостно кивнул. Спок опять черкнул в блокноте. Маккой чертыхнулся сквозь зубы.  
«Он их на ночь читает что ли, эти инструкции?» - уныло подумал он.  
\- Так. Дальше. Не ухудшат ли эти отношения психологическую обстановку на корабле?  
\- Каким образом? – удивился Джим.  
\- Сор из избы выносить не будете? Скандалы на мостике закатывать? – со вздохом уточнил Маккой. Он уже понял, что проиграл.  
Кирк энергично помотал головой.  
Спок сделал очередную пометку.  
\- И последний вопрос. Не приведут ли эти отношения, - он чуть запнулся, - к нежелательной беременности?  
Кирк закашлялся.  
\- О… очень сомневаюсь, – в конце концов выдавил он, на этот раз избегая смотреть куда бы то ни было.  
Доктор азартно вскинулся.  
\- С точки зрения межвидовой несовместимости, - быстро добавил Джим.  
\- Нахватался, - оскорбленно проворчал Маккой.  
Спок поставил последнюю галочку и положил блокнот перед ним на стол.  
\- Индекс совместимости в пределах допустимого, - бесстрастно отметил он. - У вас есть какие-нибудь замечания или рекомендации, доктор?  
\- А то он без них не справится, - тоскливо отозвался Маккой, ставя размашистую резолюцию. – В кои-то веки такая возможность выдалась… принесла вас нелегкая… - бурчал он, возвращая блокнот хозяину.  
\- В таком случае мы вас больше не задерживаем, - вежливо сообщил Спок и кивнул капитану.  
Тот весело спрыгнул со стола и потопал вслед за своим спасителем, показав на прощанье доктору кулак.  
\- Вот так всегда, - вздохнул Маккой. – Друг называется. Надеюсь, этот остроухий зануда продержит его на пятой палубе всю ночь, - мстительно добавил он.  
Он поднялся со стула и вдруг замер, уставившись на забытый на столе капитанский блокнот.  
Забытый на столе КАПИТАНСКИЙ блокнот.  
В котором не было его резолюции.  
Той, что традиционно выдавалась одна на двоих.  
В голове вдруг что-то щелкнуло, и доктор Маккой испытал тяжелейший в своей жизни приступ озарения.  
\- Ааа! – прокатилось по коридорам слабое эхо.  
Двумя этажами выше два представителя дружественных рас готовились вступить в близкие отношения.  
Энтерпрайз летела среди звезд.

_fin_


End file.
